Black Dagger Brotherhood Wiki
Welcome to the Black Dagger Brotherhood WIKIA site! A fansite dedicated to everything in J.R. Ward's fabulous "Black Dagger Brotherhood" universe! @}-----------------------------------------------------------------------------{@ Gritty, sexy, untamed - the Black Dagger Brotherhood are all that stand between their Vampire race's continued survival and ultimate extinction at the hands of their vile, ancient nemeses, the Lessers. But the Brotherhood have one powerful thing on their side that the opposite camp so poignantly fails to appreciate: the belief that love, no matter its form and no matter how painful its journey to its final revelation, eventually - always - wins. The "Brotherhood" phenomena started with the publishing of "Dark Lover" in 2005, and like a wildfire, grew to epic proportions within a very short amount of time into a USA Today Bestseller and a New York Times Bestseller hit series. Come inside our Wiki site dedicate to this phenomena, and check out the interesting facts behind this lush, exotic world that Ms. J.R. Ward has woven, and feel free to contribute as well! BY FANS, FOR FANS! TOPICS 'Black Dagger Brotherhood' & 'Black Dagger Legacy' Series (listed in READ ORDER order - includes information about novel & audio book releases for all countries, story blurbs, character appearance information, and story synopsis) * The Black Dagger Brotherhood: Dark Lover (Book 1) * The Black Dagger Brotherhood: Lover Eternal (Book 2) * The Black Dagger Brotherhood: Lover Awakened (Book 3) * The Black Dagger Brotherhood: Lover Revealed (Book 4) * The Black Dagger Brotherhood: Lover Unbound (Book 5) * The Black Dagger Brotherhood: Lover Enshrined (Book 6) * The Black Dagger Brotherhood: Lover Avenged (Book 7) * The Black Dagger Brotherhood: Lover Mine (Book 8) * The Black Dagger Brotherhood: Lover Unleashed (Book 9) * The Black Dagger Brotherhood: Lover Reborn (Book 10) * The Black Dagger Brotherhood: Lover At Last (Book 11) * The Black Dagger Brotherhood: The King (Book 12) * The Black Dagger Brotherhood: The Shadows (Book 13) * The Black Dagger Legacy: Blood Kiss (Book 1) * The Black Dagger Brotherhood: The Beast (Book 14) * The Black Dagger Legacy: Blood Vow (Book 2) * The Black Dagger Brotherhood: The Chosen (Book 15) * The Black Dagger Legacy: Blood Fury (Book 3) * The Black Dagger Brotherhood: The Thief (Book 16) * The Black Dagger Brotherhood: The Savior (Book 17) * The Black Dagger Legacy: Blood Truth (Book 4) - To be released * The Black Dagger Brotherhood: Where Winter Finds You (Book 19) - To be released . Other 'Black Dagger Brotherhood' Universe Books * Black Dagger Brotherhood: An Insider's Guide * Black Dagger Brotherhood Novella: Father Mine * Caldwell Courier Journal (an online newsletter with character interviews; you must sign-up to receive it) . Off-Shoot Series (connected with the 'Black Dagger Brotherhood' Universe) * The Fallen Angels series * The Story of Son: A Dark Vampire Romance * Dearest Ivie * Prisoner of Night . J.R. Ward's Live Interviews (potential spoilers for the series!) * April 6, 2014 - Cincinnati Live Interview for 'The King' * October 11, 2014 - Q&A at Author Signing event regarding 'The King', 'The Fallen Angels' series, and Ward's other books * April 4, 2015 - Cincinnati Live Interview for 'The Beast' and other future books' * April 9, 2016 - Cincinnati Live Interview for 'The Beast' * April 8, 2017 - Cincinnati Live Interview for 'The Chosen' * April 15, 2018 - Cincinnati Live Interview for 'The Thief' * April 7, 2019 - Cincinnati Live Interview for 'The Savior' . List of ALL Characters (in alphabetical order) . Book release dates (in order) . Timeline in the novels . The Mythology of the Black Dagger Brotherhood . Species / Races * Angels & Demons * Beasts ** "Normal" animals ** Magical creatures * Deities * Homo Sapiens ** Humans ** Lessers ** Doggen * Vampires * Shadows * Sympaths * Army of the Undead . Affiliations * Lessening Society * Vampires (ordered by ruling class) ** the First Family (the King, Queen, and their children) ** the Chosen (the religious order) ** the Black Dagger Brotherhood (the elite guards of the First Family) ** the Glymera (the aristocracy) ** the Doggen (the servants of the First Family and the aristocracy) ** the Professional Classes (white-collar workers) ** the Warrior Classes (the soldiers; the Band of Bastards & other non-Brotherhood members who fight as a career) ** the Working Classes (blue-collar workers and the lower hierarchy serving staff) . Locations in the BDB universe . Terminology (glossary of BDB universe terms) . List of Inconsistencies in the novels . MOD'S NOTE - PLEASE READ BEFORE POSTING/EDITING THIS WIKIA Please note that every fact compiled on this Wikia has been collected by dedicated fans working hours, days, sometimes even weeks and months to get it to you and to verify its correctness. We do our best to be a repository for this series for your benefit. Theft of this information to put on your own web pages is plagiarism and it is morally wrong. You harm the fandom in stealing this hard work and claiming credit for it. In addition, Wikia's licensing policy is strictly enforced (read it here: http://www.wikia.com/Licensing). DO NOT STEAL. There is code for Wikia that allows sites to be translated into other languages, if you are not a native English speaker. Feel free to add that code to this site at the bottom, according to Wikia's coding recommendations. Please do not change the format of the pages. We're trying to create a uniform look-feel to this site, so it can appear professional and be a good reference page for fans. Changing the format upsets that goal. Thank you for your cooperation. Fanfiction: J.R. Ward and her publisher have requested that no fanfiction be written for this series, and they see such transformative works as copyright infringing. Do not post any fanfiction or links to fanfiction for the "Black Dagger Brotherhood" series here. Fanart: Fanart is allowed on this site, with proper credit to the original artist (make sure you get the artist's permission before posting the image or link to their image here, however). Fanart must be rated no higher than "R" -- no gore and no full-frontal nudity or images depicting an actual sexual act are allowed. Fanart cannot be in comic form or tell a story, as that breaks the line between fanart and fanfiction. One-shot images are fine, though. Copyrighted/trademarked property: Do not upload to this Wikia any song lyrics, trademarked brands, images that are from unaffiliated BDB copyrighted material (for example: random images found in magazines of actors who may look like the characters in your mind), etc. -- most especially images containing nudity and/or extremely violent or bloody content (anything skirting a hard R or NC-17 rating), as they are not allowed by Wikia's Terms of Service and could cause this site to be deleted. Images of book covers and official BDB merchandise are allowed here, however, with proper credit given.' ' Please do not post up information that is not novel canon compliant, including rumours and speculation. This is a Wikia only for FACTS, up to current canon (whatever novel that may be or whatever official marketing materials J.R. Ward and her publisher post regarding an upcoming novel, such as official release dates, etc.). Latest activity it: Category:Browse Category:Books Category:Vampire Category:Sympath Category:Human Category:Ghost Category:Doggen Category:Shellan Category:Hellren Category:Brotherhood Category:Terminology Category:Locations